


in a sky full of stars, i think i see you

by shouldideletethisaccounttho



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldideletethisaccounttho/pseuds/shouldideletethisaccounttho
Summary: “Aren’t you a keeper,” Dwight said. And then, a moment later, “We’ll go stargazing one day, I promise. For real.”





	in a sky full of stars, i think i see you

**Author's Note:**

> _‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_  
>  _i want to die in your arms_  
>  _‘cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
>  _i’m gonna give you my heart_  
>  — sky full of stars by coldplay

“Not much of a date, is it?”

His voice was a low murmur in the comfortable silence, and it took Jake a long moment to register that he had even said anything. He just hummed his his acknowledgement, rolling over slightly to get a better look at the boy beside him.

Dwight had his glasses off and was staring dreamily up at the sky, as if the greyed out hues were the most beautiful thing in the world. He didn’t really get it, personally. There was nothing to see, there never was. It wasn’t like there were any stars to connect the dots between, or any clouds to sketch out shapes in. Just that same bleak sky, doing so little to light up their foggy surroundings. (A constant reminder that nothing ever changed here, that they weren’t going anywhere.)

While Dwight watched the sky, Jake instead watched him, attempting to make out the faint freckles that littered the man’s cheeks. They were at least easier to spot with his glasses off, and Jake took to spotting constellations in them in lieu of any real ones up above.

“Nah,” he said, prompting Dwight to spare him a glance, “I don’t think it’s so bad.”

His words earned a smile from his fellow survivor. Surely if Jake didn’t like his idea of a date, he would have left by now. He kept that in his mind, though, opting to reach for Dwight’s hand instead. It shared the same sentiment, he figured. That got an even wider smile from Dwight, and yeah, this wasn’t so bad at all.

“I wish there were stars, though,” Jake said kind of offhandedly, finally looking back up to the sky.

“Yeah?”

It was clearly an attempt to get Jake to keep talking, and he just rolled his eyes, so used to Dwight’s tactics by now.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and he was halfway tempted to leave it at that, play a bit hard to get. He didn’t, though, because this was supposed to be Dwight’s night, and he knew a bit of talking wouldn’t kill him. (He hadn’t always known that, but something about Dwight’s dumb glasses and his dumb hair and his dumb smile made it  _ so _ easy to open up.) “I always loved going out at night when it wasn’t too cold to just hang out and watch the stars. Not much else to do for entertainment without any electricity, you know.”

“I know. Didn’t take you as a stargazing kinda guy, Jake. Pretty cute.”

Jake rolled his eyes again, dramatically pulling his hand away from Dwight’s. “Don’t make fun of me,” he huffed, but the smile on his lips revealed his facade with ease.

“What, it’s cute!” Dwight protested, propping himself up on one elbow to smile at Jake, and how the fuck was he  _ not _ supposed to absolutely melt at that?

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, uh huh.” Then, after a pause, “I think stars are pretty cool, don’t worry. I just didn’t get a great view of them in the city I guess.”

Made sense. Jake wished with everything he had that he could take Dwight out camping to a real forest, wished he could lie out on the grass with him while he pointed out all of the different formations in the night sky. It was so sappy and not like him, but he didn’t even care. It wasn’t like it mattered, regardless; it was just another item on a long list of things he could never have.

Jake knew what he could have, though. Without any pretext he leaned over to Dwight, supporting himself on one arm, and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips. He could see the man’s cheeks go a bit pink almost immediately, evidently still not used to Jake being anything in the same realm as affectionate. He didn’t mind.  _ That _ was cute, not whatever Dwight was still going on about with stars.

He did leave him alone after that, though, just reaching for his hand once again and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Unprompted, he continued, “One of the first things that let me know something was wrong— other than the fog, I guess— was that the stars disappeared.”

There was something new in Dwight’s eyes when Jake said that— pity, perhaps? “I’m sorry, Jake, I…”

“Don’t be.” Jake flashed him a smile, shaking his head. “It’s so not your fault. And besides, I have you now, right? I’d trade all the stars in the world for that.”

Dwight’s blush flared up again, and he smiled, satisfied. “Shut up,” the other man said, and Jake shook his head.

“Not a chance. Good try, though.” He repositioned himself again, resting his head on Dwight’s chest to snuggle up and get a better look at him. He could be happy like this, he thought. They had the trials and all, and there were killers out to get them, but they were… kind of  _ used _ to that, if it was possible. Why couldn’t they be happy anyways?

Doing trials forever seemed inevitable. Maybe there was something good in this, though, if it meant he got to be with Dwight forever, too. Yeah, he could definitely be happy like this.

Dwight seemed satisfied to fall into another lapse of silence, and Jake was too, more than happy to just lie with him and see him happy, too. He didn’t even feel sad, thinking about anything he’d had back home, whether it be stars or whatever else. Like he’d said— he’d give it all up in a heartbeat to have this.

“I love you,” Jake eventually said, cutting into the quiet again. He was pretty sure Dwight wouldn’t mind.

“Love you, too.” One of Dwight’s hands came to rest on his lower back and he hummed contentedly, his eyes falling shut.

“Even more than I love the stars,” he added, teasing, and Dwight laughed softly, a low vibration that Jake could feel in his chest.

“Aren’t you a keeper,” Dwight said. And then, a moment later, “We’ll go stargazing, one day, I promise. For real.”

Jake didn’t offer a reply, but he knew he didn’t have to. In his heart, he knew they wouldn’t. As convincing as Dwight’s words could often be, there was no convincing him— or any of them— that there was a way out of this place. But for once, he really was certain that he didn’t mind.

He fell asleep like that, halfway on top of the other survivor, and so, so content. Jake would wake up there too, Dwight’s arm still around him. A reminder that he didn’t ever have to be alone again.

The sun didn’t seem to shine in this place, and neither did the stars, but Dwight sure as hell did, and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new with some of my friends, based on a prompt thing i used to do back in the dayyyy ;)
> 
> as always, requests, comments, questions, etc. are welcome on my tumblr at tylerparsons or in the comments below! hopefully this means ill be back writing again..


End file.
